Various supports such as valet rods are known in the art. One issue with such supports is that they are often straight bars that telescope and waste space. One such device is the expandable valet by Elfa International AB. Another disadvantage of straight bars is that all but the front facing garment is hidden from view making garment selection difficult. It would be desirable to provide a telescoping sloping support that can be affixed to a length of wire shelving which is frequently employed in residential settings such as closets, and utility rooms.